Por siempre es poco
by AlexaCullen
Summary: Bella decidió que su amor por Jacob era mas fuerte que el que sentía por Edward, este esta sumido en un profunda depresión, mas no contaba con encontrarse con alguien de su pasado que le ayudara en este momento EdwardxOc mala con los summary nOn
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes de Twilight le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer excepto los Oc's, hago esto sin fin de lucro solo por diversión… mi primer fanfic… espero les guste. Dejen reviews, se aceptan sugerencias.

Capitulo 1

Recorro los pasillos repletos de gente, tratando de ignorar sus pensamientos, intentando ahogar los míos en el mas profundo de los abismos. Ella hizo su elección, el problema es que yo no era el camino que decidió seguir. Debería sentirme feliz, Bella seguía siendo humana y viviría la vida que yo no podría darle, sin embargo este vacío que dejaba en mi marchito corazón sería difícil de llenar.

-Parece que al final su cara bonita no le sirvió de nada- Mike charlaba con unos de sus amigos durante la clase de biología- Prefirió al grandote ese de la reserva- me molestaba tener mis sentidos tan desarrollados en estos momentos- Aunque Bella no tenía por que irse.

Yo había pensado lo mismo cuando supe que se iría a la escuela de la reserva, me creía tan fuerte, pero la verdad es que no soporto el tenerla tan lejos y saber que es de otro su corazón, el solo pensar como sería tenerla aquí, la poca fortaleza que me quedaba se desmoronaba.

En casa todos están preocupados, intentando no pensar en el asunto, pero no pueden obligarse a olvidar más de 2 años con Bella a nuestro lado.

-Edward recuerda que tienes que ir a casar- Alice pensaba durante el "desayuno" en la escuela- si quieres…

-Gracias- asentí, era lo menos que podía hacer para que ella estuviera más tranquila, yo era su infierno en vida, cuando mi voluntad más flaqueaba pensaba en mil formas de terminar con mi existencia, debían ser imágenes terribles las que creaban mis momentáneas decisiones para que Alice se perturbara de tal manera.

Ya que por primera en vez mucho tiempo me preocupaba mas el distraerme que el por lo que podría pasar decidimos ir a cazar pumas, fuimos cerca de Alaska, supongo que tenía la esperanza de persuadirme y visitar a nuestra familia ahí.

-Solo cazaremos y nos iremos- todo el camino pensaba en ello, me adelante un poco en un intento por hacerle ver que mi decisión no cambiaría. Entonces un rastro llamó mi atención, era el aroma de un puma, aunque mesclado con algo más- ¿que demonios es esto?

Entonces lo vi, me quedé quieto entre los árboles esperando para sorprenderlo. Algo lo hizo voltear a mi dirección me miró a los ojos y comenzó a correr, no podía creerlo buscaba distracción y tan fácil la encontraba. Era un felino veloz sin duda alguna, más de lo que hubiera visto yo antes, pronto un puma más pequeño se le unió e intentó derrumbarme golpeando mis piernas.

-¿Intentas derrumbarme?- no podía creer lo que pasaba, esa no era la forma de actuar de ese animal- justo me vengo a topar con animales inteligentes- me rugió, detuvo su marcha y se me lanzó, parecía que se sentía insultado ante mis palabras antes de sentir el impacto Alice se interpuso entre nosotros.

-¿Que crees que haces?- me veía molesta, ¿es que acaso vio en este juego un pensamiento de muerte en mi?

-Me divierto, solo eso- otro puma aparecía a mis espaldas, era tan grande como el primero, me acechaban como si fuera su victima, mientras Alice manejaba al otro con cautela- vamos, juguemos un rato- sentía una euforia inexplicable al enfrentarme a esas criaturas, quienes respondieron al desafió al unísono.

Lancé a uno de ellos 8 metros a mi derecha de un solo golpe, mientras el otro se aferraba a mi brazo izquierdo incrustando sus colmillos en mi piel como si fuera un cuchillo clavado en la madera, lo golpee contra un árbol obligándolo a soltarme. Cuando mi iba a abalanzar sobre el algo me derrumbo, un puma mas pequeño que los 2 que me atacaban y que el que Alice detenía bajo su cuerpo estaba sobre mi.

Lo lancé con las piernas lo más lejos que pude, si hay algo que un vampiro no soporta es que interrumpan su comida, le mostré los dientes seseando en señal de amenaza, el parecía entender, no me miraba más tenía las orejas agachadas. Volví a lo mío el animal seguía en el suelo incapaz de moverse, ahí estaba mi presa, indefensa pero ese aroma en el aire me hacia sentir impaciente, era la sangre que me llamaba a calmar mi sed, un aroma tan delicioso que haría perder los estribos a cualquiera de los míos.

-Un animal no puede oler así- me decía a mi mismo, me respiración agitada hacia llegar aromas que durante la pelea no había notado, mas bien diferenciado, el aroma que me volvía loco no provenía del bulto a mis pies, si no de aquella criatura que en un intento por salvar a uno de los suyos me había derrumbado- ya basta solo mátalo y esto terminará.

Me lancé hacia la ya resignada figura en el suelo, pero una vez más algo se interpuso en mi camino, deteniendo mi ataque con su cuerpo, mi mordida la hacía rugir del dolor, lastimosamente se retorcía bajo la presión de mis garras y con horror la solté.

-¿Por qué?- mi hermana no podía creer lo que veía, un acto suicida sin duda no estaba en su naturaleza- que rayos…- vi lo que ella veía en mi cabeza, el animal bajo ella se transformaba en una mujer, la tomo del cuello y la lanzó contra los árboles resquebrajándolos, furiosa se dirigió a mi, el dulce sabor de la sangre se deslizaba por mi garganta, tan cálida tan… solté a mi presa.

-Maldito bastardo- la mujer pelirroja me levantó de suelo solo para apartarme del maltrecho cuerpo cuyos rugidos de dolor, poco a poco se transformaban en gritos.

-¡No!- se puso de pie, su cabello negro le llegaba hasta la cintura enmarcando un rostro perfecto, ovalado y unos ojos grises que miraba amenazantes- por favor no lo lastimen.

MI mente estaba demasiado confundida para entender nada, el bosque estaba en completo silencio, ni siquiera escuchaba los pensamientos de Alice, me sobresalté al sentir pasar a dos chicos altos de cabello negro por mis costados, apurados en sujetar a la que parecía ser la mas pequeña.

-Elisa- dijeron ambos al sujetar el peso de la chica cuando sus rodillas se doblaron- debemos alejarnos, estas herida- voltee a ver y entonces parecía que un espejo respondía a la voz de antes- Lo siento hermana…

-No- dijo con firmeza intentando sostenerse por su propia cuenta y fallando estrepitosamente.

-Ya basta- la mujer pelirroja la hizo callar- estos asquerosos chupasangre parecen estar en shock asi que debemos aprovechar nuestra única oportunidad…

-No- la escuche sollozar e involuntariamente busque su rostro, me sonreía y fue entonces cuando imágenes claras fueron apareciendo en su mente.

Un niño pequeño de ojos verdes gritaba su nombre, mientras ella se escondía detrás de un árbol, el parecía angustiado al no escuchar respuesta y cuando parecía a punto de llorar ella salió corriendo a su encuentro, abrazándolo y pidiendo perdón por hacerle sufrir así. Un remolino de imágenes aprecia una tras otra, siempre el mismo niño, iba creciendo poco a poco, cada vez la veía diferente, son una mirada mas soñadora. El bello rostro de ese chico sonriente y alegre junto al río me era tan familiar y de pronto esa belleza y luz desaparecieron, ella lloraba amargamente.

-_Déjame ayudarle hermana_- la mujer pelirroja negaba

-_Lo siento Elisa, te advertí que enamorarte de un humano era doloroso- _dos chicos vestidos elegantemente aparecieron en la habitación oscura, la pena se reflejaba en su rostro- _tienes que despedirte de Edward es hora de marcharnos…_

Edward, había mencionado mi nombre, fue entonces cuando caí en cuenta, todos esos recuerdos volvieron a mi, visos desde otra perspectiva, mis recuerdos, mi angustia al no encontrarla verla creciendo poco a poco, esa tarde en el río… sus gritos de desesperación al intentar quedarse a mi lado.

-¿Elisa?- sus ojos brillaron de alegría, yo no entendía como pude olvidarla así.

-Ed… agh- se sujetó el hombro- me quema- comenzó a retorcerse del dolor, mi veneno estaba haciendo efecto, sus hermanos la veían aterrorizados entendían en lo que ella se estaba transformando.


	2. Chapter 2

CAP 2

Abrí la puerta esperando ver a todos reunidos en la sala, los escuchaba desde afuera, preocupándose por mi y Alice. Al vernos todos suspiraron de alivio, más por una forma de expresarse que por haber contenido el aire por el suspenso.

Jasper esperaba a su amada con los brazos abiertos, le era difícil pasar tanto tiempo separado de ella, la estrecho junto a su pecho para hacerle saber que nunca más la dejaría partir de su lado. Por otro lado Carlisle me sonreía dándome la bienvenida.

-Hola Carlisle- parecía notar que mi sed había desaparecido y se sentía más tranquilo al verme, no pude contener la risa al ver la pinta que tenía, por primera vez en mucho tiempo me reía y de mi, esto parecía exaltar a todos, como si tal sonido fuera completamente ajeno a nuestro mundo- lamento hacerles pasar tan mal momento- si Esme pudiera llorar, las lágrimas correrían por sus mejillas en el mismo momento en que me dio el abrazo.

-¿Pero que ha pasado?- Carlisle miró a Alice intentando encontrar una respuesta, pero estaba aun ocupada por el recibimiento que le daban.

-¿Recuerdas a Elisa?

Mis palabras le parecía no tener sentido en ese momento, hacía ya tanto tiempo de eso que incluso a el le era difícil recordar, cuando la imagen de 4 rostros familiares empezaron a aparecer en sus pensamientos asentí con la cabeza y la llame.

-Dr. Carlisle- ella y los gemelos lo saludaron alegremente, dejándolo perplejo, al igual que yo no daba crédito a lo que veía, fue entonces que reparó en la media luna plateada que adornaba el hombro de Elisa.

-No es lo que piensas, escucha- el latido de los 4 corazones rompía el silencio en la habitación- fui yo- dije tratando de aclarar sus pensamientos y explique un poco lo que había pasado.

A Carlisle le parecía imposible que Alice hubiera tenido que detenerme, que no pude controlarme al intentar salvarla.

Al verla ahí sonriéndome, con lágrimas en los ojos y el temor de sus hermanos de perderla me impedía reaccionar. El aroma de su sangre me llamaba, tan fuerte como hacia tiempo no pasaba, entonces intente acercarme para sacar el veneno de ella y como pudieron los gemelos se interpusieron en mi camino. Violeta me dedicaba una mirada fiera y entonces sus pensamientos fueron aclarándose para mi.

-Deja de hurgar en mi cabeza- me gritó cuando Aro aparecía en sus recuerdos, con el rostro apacible- George detenlo- entonces el silencio volvió a envolverme, no entendía que pasaba pero no era momento de preocuparme por ello- no voy a permitir que la toques, no la con…

-No pienso hacerlo- me levante y con un movimiento ágil me coloque a un lado de Elisa, la tomé entre mis brazos antes de que sus protectores pudieran hacer nada y posé mis labios sobre la herida que le hice, la sentí estremecerse, mas no quejarse más, estaba inconsciente.

Alice los detuvo, les explicó lo que yo hacía y que era capaz de detenerme cuando el veneno estuviera fuera por completo. Sin embargo me lo impedían el sabor dulce de la sangre que recorría mi garganta, su calidez y ese aroma que despedía ella, era mi favorito cuando era aún humano, desde el primer día que la conocí quede hipnotizado por el y por esos hermosos ojos grises, la quería para mi.

-¿Edward?- escuchaba mi nombre más no respondía a el.

Mi boca se abría poco a poco involuntariamente, su sabor era ya puro, único, sabía que debía detenerme pero no lo deseaba.

-Edward es suficiente- esta vez Alice me jalaba el brazo- detente- me tiró de espaldas para separarme de ella y puso todo sus peso sobre mi para mantenerme quieto.

Evitaba respirar para calmar esas ansias de saciar la sed que quemaba mi garganta. Cerré los ojos y cuando me volví para verla estaba rodeada de sus hermanos que mantenían las manos sobre ella murmurando palabras en un lenguaje incomprensible para mi. Sus heridas sanaban de manera casi instantánea dejando solo como evidencia esa marca de media luna sobre su hombro.

-¿Qué son ustedes?- Alice los veía con recelo.

-Somos lo que los humanos llaman hechiceros, brujos, magos- Violeta ayudaba a su hermana a levantarse.

No recordaba haber escuchado nada de esto y al parecer no era el único, en casa todos estaban intentando recordar alguna mención de seres como ellos, pero lo único que venía a nosotros eran las leyendas humanas de mujeres que volaban en escobas, brujas de la naturaleza y brujos de las aldeas llamados chamanes.

-¿Cómo es que nunca habíamos escuchado de ustedes?- Rosalie se aventuró a preguntar.

Su mirada cambio, la alegre Elisa parecía no querer responder y sin embargo en su mente estaba la respuesta. Éramos los vampiros la causa de su casi extinción, los Vulturius se dedicaban a casarlos, tal como lo hacían con los hombres lobo.

-¿Ellos los han perseguido?- inicie una charla que nadie mas que yo y ella comprendíamos.

-No, Violeta siempre nos a protegido- la vio con tristeza- ella es la única que ha tenido que enfrentarlos.

Entonces recordé a Aro, tendiéndole la mano en medio de aquel caos. Ahora entendía su repudio por los míos y el cuidado que tenía al tratar a Calisle cuando vivían en Chicago, intentando ocultar lo que era de el. Y sin embargo a petición de esta pequeña niña nuevamente permanecía cerca de nosotros, quienes representábamos su mayor amenaza y temor.

-Así que ellos los buscan por sus dones- Carlisle parecía perturbado ante aquella historia que George contaba- y solo por no ceder…

-No es solo eso- John apoyaba de vez en cuando en la narración- algunos de nosotros controlamos los elementos de la naturaleza, tierra, agua, viento e incluso fuego.

-Además somos inmortales, fuertes- se toco el pecho- pero sin el precio que ustedes han tenido que pagar, simplemente no soportan nuestra existencia, si no estamos con ellos nuestra presencia en este mundo es innecesaria e incorrecta.

No había razón suficiente para las acciones que los Vulturius habían tomado en su contra, acabar con personas inocentes solo por lo que les tocaba ser. Ellos ni siquiera decidían serlo, simplemente nacían así, cosas del destino. Si su concepción se daba bajo ciertas circunstancias ellos llegaban a ser seres inmortales, con dones excepcionales.

No podía negar que sentía envidia de su condición. Tal vez era el cariño que sentía por Elisa que me permitía ver las cosas de esta forma. Sin embargo, Rosalie no lo veía igual, odiaba su belleza, su inmortalidad y el palpitar de su corazón.

-Debemos irnos- sentenció Violeta

-No es necesario, nosotros no los lastimaríamos- Esme como siempre maternal, cuatro nuevos hijos estaban frente a ella.

-No es que pensemos en eso- la pelirroja me miro, de alguna forma sabía cuando yo usaba mi poder en ella- es solo que no deseamos ponerlos en riesgo.

Me permitió ver una vez más aquella masacre, en donde Aro intentaba reclutar nuevos talentos para ellos, el dolor, la muerte y la impotencia ante tal sadismo me hizo sentir enfermo. Sabia que me mostraba eso para no evitar que se fueran, pero el efecto fue todo lo contrario.

-No permitiré que se vayan- me pare frente a la puerta, todos quedaron sorprendidos- no puedo permitir que Elisa llegue a pasar por algo así- después de todo ella era mi querida Elisa, por la que me desvivía cuando humano, mi primer amor- ella no se quedaría sin ustedes, asi que por favor no se vayan.

Elisa no decía nada, ella amaba a su familia al igual que yo la mía, sabía que tenía razón y no contradeciría a su hermana, aunque eso fuera irse de mi lado.

-Lo siento, pero debe…

-Hermana, no me ire- su voz era calmada, pronunciaba cada palabra con claridad y firmeza para no dejar a duda lo que deseaba- me aleje de su lado una vez- me tomó de la mano- pero no lo haré de nuevo.

Se quedo helada ante tal respuesta, los gemelos las veían, nunca antes Violeta había sido contra decida. George estaba usando su don, ya que el lugar estaba en silencio completo incluso para mi, entendí que no debía meter mi nariz en el asunto, asi que solo espere.

-Elisa- la aludida me tomo con más fuerza, era extraño sentir como presionaba mi mano, cuando con Bella era todo tan diferente, - mi niña, tu sabes que el…

-_No me importa si el no me quiere como yo lo hago- _no entendía lo que decía, ni me miraba pero note el sonrojo en sus mejillas_- estar a su lado me es suficiente._

-_Sufriras mucho Eli_- Jonh la veía con tristeza y su gemelo solo la observaba, parecía que hablaban un lenguaje que solo ellos conocían.

-_No importa, yo lo amo, desde el primer día que lo vi y lo seguiré haciendo hasta que muera_ – la pasión con la que decía esas ininteligibles palabras hacían estremecerme.

-En ese caso, no hay otra opción, si no quieres irte- el labio inferior de Violeta tembló, pero su mirada se torno mas gentil- debemos buscar una casa en el pueblo, no podemos aprovecharnos de la hospitalidad de esta gente.

Esa noche se quedaron en casa, a diferencia de nosotros ellos si dormían, asi que fue un tanto difícil el poder acomodarlos en los sillones que había en casa. Le insistía a Elisa que durmiera en mi habitación, quería saber todo lo que había hecho en ya casi un siglo. Estuvimos platicando hasta ya entrada la noche, ella bostezaba con frecuencia, haciendo un esfuerzo por no dormirse, pero finalmente cayó rendida. Su blanca piel destellaba en un tono blanco bajo la luz de la luna y su cabello como el ébano, largo y lacio enmarcaba su hermoso rostro.

-Perdón por olvidarte Elisa- me acerque para besar su frente y su aroma me hipnotizo nuevamente, puse todo de mi para contenerme, no solo era el deseo de sangre lo que me hacia tan difícil estar con ella, oliendo tan apetitosa, si no su belleza, el querer poseerla y el miedo a perderla también a ella.

Bien aquí el segundo capitulo espero les guste dejan reviews!! Byee bee


End file.
